memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Starships at the Binary Stars battle
Should it be assumed that the ships at the battle were listed in order of their arrival? On one hand, #3 (Sabre-looking ship/T'Plana Hath) is the same type as in later footage where it's definitely shown. On the other hand, #10 (4-nacelled ship/Yeager) is said to be down when the Europa arrives, but it can still seen moving later in the episode. -- UncertainError (talk) 22:22, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :MA articles should never assume - that would be speculation, which is not permitted. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 05:50, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Well, it seems to have happened anyway, by the recent spate of edits. -- UncertainError (talk) 03:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::The user that did it posted here with his logic. I'm not entirely convinced that I agree with it at the moment... -- sulfur (talk) 09:42, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :::I get the rationale but I don't find it sufficient. Perhaps the ships were traveling at different speeds, or listed by some other method not apparent to us(even randomly). Leaving that aside the images derived from the episode are of such poor quality(through no fault of the person doing it, just the way it is) that they don't add much. I would probably lean towards thinking the images should be removed, at least until we have some other confirmation of what ship is what. 31dot (talk) 23:04, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::A strong +1 for this rationale not being sufficient. Computer query could have spit them out based on distance from Shenzhou, helmsman could have read them going from left to right on the map on his display, some tactical optimization algorithm could have determined the order... we just don't know, and these kind of assumptions are below the high standards we strive to. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:43, September 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't think we have the evidence to be sure. I'm for either the fleet picture or none at all. -- Compvox (talk) 11:08, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::For the majority of the ships, I am for the fleet picture. However, for ships that we can match name to type, keep the individual ship pictures. This will be true for the Kerala, as well, when next year we will have more info from Eaglemoss. Until then, the Kerala should be represented by a fleet picture.--Memphis77 (talk) 11:16, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :::The fleet picture would be an improvement but I'm still uncomfortable with posting an image that essentially says "the ship is on here somewhere but we don't know which one". 31dot (talk) 14:07, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I acknowledge your uncomfortableness. For many of these ships, unless someone from the production side of Discovery actually matches name to model, it is the best, albeit imperfect, solution. Having seen the best images of the T'Plana-Hath, I do not think an effort was made at labeling these ships with names and registry numbers. We have a dorsal and a ventral view of the ship - in both pictures, there are no markings on the hull. Like many of the battle scenes in late Deep Space Nine and Enterprise, these ships have no markings on them. For the majority of ships, we can either leave in the fleet image or remove the fleet image and give an explanation for why there is no image of the ship.--Memphis77 (talk) 15:56, October 1, 2017 (UTC)